Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the device.
Description of Related Art
Light-emitting devices, which have a light-emitting diode (LED) mounted in a recess defined in a base member and a light-transmissive resin disposed over the recess, are known. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2009-117536, No. 2013-219260, No. 2012-54533, No. 2000-183405, No. 2009-122503, and No. H9-6259. The light-emitting devices disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2009-117536 and No. 2013-219260 are intended to be used mainly for lighting, and the light-emitting devices disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2012-54533, No. 2000-183405, No. 2009-122503, and No. H9-6259 are intended to be used mainly for displays.